


【露中/ABO/R】邂逅99%先生

by jieyuanyang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jieyuanyang/pseuds/jieyuanyang
Summary: 王耀将向日葵赠给一位帅气的Alpha，对方竟是国家分配的约会对象，信息素匹配度99%的先生？某夜，王耀将要使用抑制剂，一个电话打断了他……cp露中，非国设AO小甜饼
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	【露中/ABO/R】邂逅99%先生

初夏，星期六。

“滴滴——”手机响起一阵提示音。

王耀的视线从笔记本电脑的屏幕上移开。他捏捏鼻梁，舒缓眼睛的酸涩。

侧身拿起手机，王耀看到了熟悉的淡蓝色提示。

> 黑塔利亚世界卫生与健康协会温馨提示：为了您的身体健康，使用抑制剂时请遵医嘱。
> 
> 已为您匹配约会对象
> 
> 信息素匹配度：99%
> 
> 是否查阅详情？
> 
> 是/否

王耀随手选择“否”。

新的淡蓝色信息提示出现。

> 是否制定约会计划？
> 
> 是/否

王耀抬手，正要点击。经过客厅的春燕瞥见提示，飞身扑到哥哥背上，皮卡丘睡衣的金黄色耳朵甩在王耀柔顺的栗色短发上。

春燕抱住王耀的手臂，誓死保护屏幕。

“99%的匹配率呢！咱爸妈匹配率90%，年年都要抛下我们过两人世界；下个月才到他俩珍珠婚纪念日，结果昨天就悄悄跑了，连句话都不留，哼。哥哥～99%的那位一定能够与你甜甜蜜蜜花前月下。哥哥，你去试试看嘛～”

王耀给了自家妹妹一个爆栗：“早和你说了，三十岁是科研黄金年龄，每一分钟都不能浪费。”

“可是你还说从二十岁到五十岁都是科研黄金年龄难道要等到五十一岁开始考虑恋爱的事情吗！”春燕气鼓鼓地说，“不行不行不行——哥哥你再考虑一下嘛。虽然推送信息每周都有，约会对象遍地都是，偶尔拒绝也不要紧。但是这位99%你就答应吧，错过太可惜了！”

王耀冷酷无情地否决了春燕的提议。在春燕夸张的哭嚎声中，淡蓝色提示框闪动两下，忽然消失。

对方拒绝了约会。

王耀挑眉摊手。

春燕夺过手机，反复看了几遍，哀嚎一声将它扔到沙发上。

“错过啦错过啦——但是这位99%一定是瞎的，居然拒绝哥哥。”春燕挂在王耀的脖子上摇晃，“哥哥，你别着急，如果你一直单身，我会你一直陪着你，不会让你孤单的。”

春燕自顾自遐想起来：“现在的Omega抑制剂完全没有副作用，不需要担忧生理需求。我呢，比你小十二岁，同为Omega，大概会比你晚走十二年。哥哥，你放心，你的晚年有我照顾！”

父母中年孕育的掌珠，全家都捧在手心里，难免娇宠过度，将春燕养成一个活泼可爱的傻白甜。此时面对春燕小小姐的“贴心关怀”，王耀哭笑不得。

“小小年纪，乱说什么呢。”王耀随口安抚春燕，“而且哪有什么错过不错过。如果有缘，总会相逢的。”

安静躺在沙发中的手机忽然响起悦耳的铃声。

王耀接通电话。电话另一端传来助教的声音：“耀哥，我已经为你订好机票，具体信息发到你的邮箱了。”

王耀和助教简单聊几句实验室情况，挂断电话。他揉乱春燕的头发，笑道：“哥哥要去圣/彼/得/堡开会，明天出发。说吧，想让我带什么回来？”

春燕撅嘴，怏怏说：“给我带个哥夫吧。”

王耀反手又是一个爆栗。

翌日，王耀与春燕在首/都/机/场分别，登机前，王耀发消息将行程告知手下的研究生们，并提示，论文死线恰巧在他返程当天，即下周三。研二的江鹭立刻回复收到，并祝导师不负此行。

王耀微微一笑，将手机放回大衣口袋，和春燕挥手道别。

修身大衣正衬王耀身材，行走时衣角飞扬，干练之中更有一股洒脱气。行人经过王耀身边，不由向他投注目光。春燕看着哥哥的背影，心想，我哥这样的人竟然还是单身，可见Alpha都是傻的。

除了她的安雅。

飞机划出长长的云，跨越四个时区，降落在大陆彼端。

按照会务人员的指引，王耀乘坐专车离开机场，在会场附近下榻。ISPEC 2021云集了全球信息安全领域的顶尖学术人员，为与会者提供知识和心灵的双重飨宴。

第三日上午，王耀登上讲台。

这是王耀首次在大型学术会议上发表报告，身后演示屏的光投照在小巧的麦克风上，麦克风连接的讲台比王耀熟悉的旧讲桌宽阔许多。讲台下的听众不是懵懂的学生，而是浸淫领域的学术大佬们。王耀的心跳轻微加速，蜂蜜色的眸子因兴奋而闪闪发光。

围绕云计算场景下的信息安全问题，王耀展开了他的讲述。他措辞风趣，案例新颖，思路独到，分析深入，听众的情绪随之起伏，时而微笑，时而深思，时而轻声讨论。

王耀的报告完美落幕，听众意犹未尽，看向计时器后才恍然发觉，时间已经不知不觉走到最后一分钟。在热烈的掌声中，会务送上一束盛放向日葵。王耀和他行贴面礼，若有若无的雪松香让Omega情不自禁嗅了嗅。

王耀将向日葵抱在怀中，连吐妙语，感谢主办方的热情，将会场气氛导向新一波高潮。午餐时，许多教授向王耀致意，一些人和他交换联系方式。经历三个月的精心准备，王耀收获了超出预期的回馈。

下午三时，ISPEC 2021闭幕。会务组将教授们送到飞机场、火车站等地。看到其他教授手中崭新的礼品袋，王耀沉迷于新知识的大脑终于想起了自家妹妹。

——忘记给春燕准备礼物了。

王耀将墨镜放入风衣口袋，走向机场商业区。偶尔有旅客向他投注目光，或许是被王耀行李箱上金灿灿的向日葵所吸引了吧？

王耀途径一家咖啡馆，隐约可见的丰富藏书量让他停住脚步。

上次有空暇读闲书，已经是三个月前的事了……王耀心想。

王耀推开玻璃门，清淡的木质香扑面而来。他放下行李箱，随手点一杯咖啡，走向书籍区。三米高的书架上堆满书籍，王耀草草扫过，看见一些合眼缘的书，心生愉悦。

王耀取出一本诗集，沉浸在诗人细腻多情、水雾轻柔的世界中。距离检票一小时，提示音在耳畔响起，王耀手中的诗还有几篇没看完。王耀有些遗憾，拿着诗集走向书架。

王耀听到书架的另一端传来轻微的窸窣翻页声。

有人在看书。王耀想。

伴随声音的，是一丝奇妙的气息，它让王耀想起烟花坠落之后的味道。王耀情不自禁再去嗅时，空气中只剩清淡的草木香，似乎刚才只是王耀的幻觉。

王耀在原地愣了一秒，决定满足一下自己难得的好奇心，绕过书架向那个人走去。

才转过书架，王耀呼吸一窒。

那人捧着一本书，站在书架间，正在无声注视着王耀。灯光从那人背后洒落，让他面孔笼罩在阴影之中，唯有一双紫色的眸子幽亮，如同漆黑深夜中蹲守猎物的猛兽，带着摄人的穿透力。

王耀和他四目交接，脊背一冷，恍惚间感觉自己正暴露在狙击枪瞄准镜中。莫名的危机感在大脑中弥漫，王耀犹豫着站在书架尽头，攀谈的念头烟消云散。

对面的人忽然向王耀走来，步履不疾不徐，只几步便接近王耀。他的脚步声很轻，却重重在王耀耳畔回响。王耀寒毛倒竖，抱紧诗集下意识后退，不知不觉已退到尽头，脚磕在玻璃墙壁，发出一声轻响。

那个人大概听到了，止住脚步，停在距离王耀一臂的地方。

王耀下意识屏住呼吸。暗处的一瞥残留的畏惧感仍在身上残留，王耀的瞳孔因紧张而扩散，他身体绷紧，已经做好反击准备。不知为何，对面的人没有动作，也没有开口说话。

极具穿透力的目光停驻在王耀身上，让他恍惚中以为，自己是被金箭贯穿胸膛、死死钉在船上的水鸟。

咖啡店中，一首轻音乐结束，下一首迟迟不到。

两人陷入彻底的安静之中。

过了许久，新的轻音乐响起，惊醒了沉默的两个人。

“不好意思，吓到你了？”那个人说。他的声音软糯，十分无害。

王耀粘在地板的视线从黑色短靴上移，扫到肌肉分明的小腿，王耀瞳孔微缩，迅速抬头，但是劲瘦的腰、宽阔的胸膛和优美的喉结无可避免地烧灼了王耀的视网膜。

Alpha向来以身体素质为荣，眼前的这具躯体即使在Alpha中，也过分完美了，旺盛的生命力灌注在被神祇创造的强悍躯体中，它足以成为艺术家永不枯竭的灵感源泉，让箜篌流淌出缠绵的琴曲，让油彩在画布上翩然起舞，让刻刀无数次亲吻死寂的石料，让鹅毛笔陷入疯狂直至磨损成碎屑。

王耀对身边的人有很多层次的定位，比如亲近或疏远，勤勉或懒惰，聪慧或平庸，唯独不以ABO性别作为标准。

这是王耀生平第一次，如此强烈地感觉到，眼前的人是一个Alpha。

一个令人心神不宁的Alpha。

烟花坠落的味道似乎再次出现，王耀情不自禁吸气。

王耀强迫自己的视线离开这具完美的身体，为此，王耀不得不抬起头，直视那双紫色的眼睛。出乎王耀的意料，当温柔的灯光照亮这个人时，那双紫色的眼睛显得天真纯净，甚至有一丝柔软可爱的意味。他面孔英挺深邃，淡金色的短发依偎在柔软的米色围巾旁，让他的气质显得更加无害了。

刚才的危险感觉是怎么回事？王耀心中纳闷。

“没关系。刚才是我打扰你了。”王耀笑道。压迫性的危机感消失之后，王耀的礼仪与神智一起尽数回笼。

“我可以请你喝咖啡吗？”那个人忽然说。

王耀觉得脸有点烧，他看一眼手表，笑道：“不好意思，我该去登机了。”

“你的目的地在中国？”他问。

“是的。你也去吗？”王耀说。

对面的人露出烦恼的神情，摇摇头，失落的样子就像被雨淋湿的小熊崽。

王耀冲他一笑，将诗集放回书架，回到咖啡桌边带上行李箱。那个人站在书架旁，摩挲耳垂，嘴唇微抿。

王耀走到咖啡馆的玻璃门前，恍惚中，又闻到了烟花坠落的味道。他的步伐戛然而止。王耀抱起向日葵走回咖啡馆，将金灿灿的花束递给那个人。那个人接了满怀的花，紫色眼睛中流露惊讶无措。

王耀轻描淡写：“长途旅行会伤害它，不如让它留在圣/彼/得/堡吧。”

那个人眼睛一亮，郑重地说：“我会保护好它。”

王耀挥挥手，向登机口走去，风衣划出潇洒的弧线。

目送王耀远去，他轻声说：“我们会再见的。”

他抱着向日葵走入书架间，再次摩挲耳廓中的微型通信器，这次终于得到了回应。

“收到。不许说你看陀思妥耶夫斯基的《彼得堡纪事》入迷，也不许说你想从庸俗的商人手中挽救鸢尾花。以上离队理由通通不予接受，伊万·布拉金斯基先生。”

伊万·布拉金斯基不理会耳边的抗议声，说：“给我两小时，我会搞定任务对象。”

“搞什么？喂喂，别炸飞机啊！我很难善后的！”对面惊叫。

“我要预定一份报酬。”伊万·布拉金斯基说。他轻嗅怀中的向日葵，似乎又闻到了冷冽的雪松气息。

王耀踏上首/都/机/场时，终于想起自家亲妹。他揉揉眉头，心想，春燕要闹了。

果然，来接机的春燕有点不开心。她一边开车一边气哼哼地说：“不仅没有哥夫，也没有礼物。”

王耀无法反驳，立刻倒头装睡。

春燕从镜子里看到哥哥闭上眼睛，虽然觉得哥哥又在装睡，但还是乖乖闭嘴，将车内音乐调成助眠的轻音乐。

在轻柔的音乐声中，王耀不知不觉睡了过去。

王耀做了奇怪的梦。梦中，王耀回到了那排书架间，一切都昏暗模糊，唯有一双紫眼睛明亮锋利如刀刃。萍水相逢的Alpha怀抱向日葵，薄唇开合，对自己说出无声的话：找到你了，王耀。

被春燕唤醒时，梦境清晰得好像真实发生过，连烟花坠落的味道似乎也在鼻端萦绕。以至于王耀睁眼看见自家车库，陷入轻微的恍惚状态，不知自己究竟身在何处。

兄妹二人回到家中，春燕换上拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒回房，说是打游戏去了。她的背影雀跃又轻盈。王耀无奈摇头，心想，春燕长大了，也有自己的小秘密了。

王耀打开邮箱，查收学生的论文初稿。出乎意料，江鹭的那份初稿不在。王耀向江鹭发某信催促，然后着手批改其他几份作业。

第二天，王耀收到江鹭姗姗来迟的回信。江鹭说因为一些私事，她忘记提交论文，非常抱歉，并将论文发送过来。江鹭的论文显然是踏踏实实做出来，不是紧急赶工的产物。王耀在文档中写下指导，寄到江鹭的邮箱。

完成本轮指导，王耀构思自己下一篇论文的计算方式，一晃就是夜幕降临。入睡前，王耀想起江鹭的异常表现，有些放心不下，向江鹭发某信肯定她的学术能力，并询问她是否遇到困难，导师能否帮助。

这次回信很快，江鹭说她一切都好，会按时完成二稿的。

一夜安静。

第二天上午，熟悉的提示音再次响起。

王耀捏捏鼻梁，才意识到今天是又一个周六——又一个卫健协推送约会对象的日子。

春燕将冰镇西瓜端到王耀手边，拿起王耀的手机，在他眼前晃了晃。

王耀无奈，解锁手机。熟悉的淡蓝色提示横贯屏幕。

> 黑塔利亚世界卫生与健康协会温馨提示：为了您的身体健康，使用抑制剂时请遵医嘱。
> 
> 已为您匹配约会对象
> 
> 信息素匹配度：99%
> 
> 是否查阅详情？
> 
> 是/否

“咦？”春燕讶然，“又是上周六的那位99%先生？”

APHHWA智能匹配系统采集全球的信息素数据，为年满三十岁仍未标记的Omega们推送信息素契合的潜在对象。为提高匹配效率，同一位约会对象半年中不会重复出现。

黑塔大陆存在两位与王耀完美匹配的对象？或者APHHWA智能匹配系统出现故障？

春燕不管这些，她将手机塞到王耀的手中，笑眯眯地建议：“既然这么有缘，不如约一下？”

王耀难得迟疑了一下。春燕看出哥哥的动摇，从他手中抽走手机。

“替你接下这场约会了。王耀同志，组织期待你的表现。”春燕一锤定音。

笑闹间，新的提示信息在淡蓝色界面中闪烁。春燕小声嘀咕：“诶。99%先生已经申请约会计划了。”

王耀和99%先生的约会最终订在本周日下午三点，地点在本市某家独立咖啡馆。春燕向哥哥讲解约会计划时，忍不住插一句评论：“楼下是三联书店，哥哥你经常去的那家。”

春燕拉着哥哥的胳膊要他去买新衣服，王耀揉揉她的脑袋，笑着答应。于是，周六的下午，兄妹二人在商场渡过，买了大包小包的新衣服，又一起玩遍街机游戏，两人都十分尽兴，深夜才返回家中。

临睡前，春燕站在王耀的衣柜前犯了愁：“还是你平时的着装风格。合体是合体，会不会太休闲随意？这样子去约会可以吗？”

“当然可以。”王耀歪在床上，觉得脚仍在隐隐作痛，完全不懂春燕怎么能脚踩高跟健步如飞还笑靥如花。

春燕提起衣服左看右看，忽然又笑了：“凭我哥的姿色，哪怕穿麻袋出门，照样能让99%先生神魂颠倒。”

王耀把枕头扔到自家妹妹头上，差点笑岔气。

周日下午，春燕将王耀送到门外，满怀期待送上祝福：“祝99%先生好运。”

王耀笑了笑，忽然伸手扯住春燕的耳朵尖：“你打什么坏主意呢？老实和哥哥坦白，你是不是有情况。”

春燕背起双手，眼神乱飘：“有一点点……”

“不止一点点吧。”王耀扯了一下春燕的耳朵，“等着，今晚我们谈谈。”

王耀离开家门，驱车穿过繁华的城市，提前半小时抵达约会地点。

王耀的视线扫过温暖的灯光，雅净的装潢，青翠的绿植，心中平静无波。直到王耀走入咖啡馆，在绿箩围簇的角落中，他看见一个熟悉的身影，眼睛因惊讶而微睁。

那个人今天穿着休闲款西装，藏起具有侵略性的躯体，金丝眼镜为他更添一丝书卷气。那双紫色的眼睛捕捉到王耀的身影，瞬间明亮，像在傍晚天空点燃一场烟花。

烟花坠落的味道和向日葵般的金色火焰一起在王耀的心上欢快跳舞。

王耀走到他面前，伸手：“你好，我是王耀。好巧，又见面了。”

“伊万·布拉金斯基。”对方伸手。那只手干燥温暖，能够将王耀整只手包裹住。

“你到北京出差？”王耀问。

伊万微睁双眼，半晌忽然意识到什么，在手机中调出APHHWA约会界面，递到王耀面前。

> 周六 99% 已拒绝
> 
> 周六 99% 已通过

看到淡蓝色界面时，王耀心头涌起一个奇妙猜测，当两条约会记录出现在他视线里，王耀的猜测被证实了。

王耀忍不住微笑，点开淡蓝色的APP，抬手给伊万看。

> 周六 99% 已拒绝
> 
> 周六 99% 已通过

两个人同时笑出声来。

原来是你。原来也是你。

双重意义上的巧合让王耀对这场约会有了一些期待。

“我可以叫你‘小耀’吗？你可以叫我万尼亚，”伊万不自在垂眸，停顿半秒，“或者伊万。”

王耀点头。此时他全然忘记，同龄人都称呼他“耀哥”呢。

“APHHWA周六向我推送信息时，只大致描述对方的体貌特征。虽然完全没有证据，但冥冥之中，我觉得即将和我约会的人就是你。”

伊万眨眨眼：“这种感觉，小耀，你可以感受到吗？”

王耀一时语塞。

“三天前我们在圣/彼/得/堡初次相遇，我有件事一直挂在心上。既然有幸重逢，想再次问你那个问题。”伊万说，“万尼亚可以请你喝咖啡吗？”

“好啊。”王耀笑道。

两杯馥郁的咖啡放在小桌上，白汽袅袅，融入轻缓的音乐声中。

小桌旁对坐的两人轻声聊天。水到渠成，话题从三天前的邂逅开始。

伊万·布拉金斯基说：“小耀交给我的向日葵，我有好好保护起来。”

当日机场风波不幸波及大量财物，咖啡馆更是损失惨重，那束向日葵成了其中唯一完好的幸存物，因为伊万·布拉金斯基向王耀承诺保护它。

这些琐事伊万·布拉金斯基不会对王耀提起的。

伊万在手机中调出照片，递给王耀看。屏幕中的向日葵开得正热烈，这片金黄色是如此纯粹浓郁，像蕴积了夏日最明艳的阳光。花叶掩映间，依稀可见一抹水绿色，那是盛放花束的镂空透明珐琅瓷瓶。

王耀赞美道：“开得真好。你一定用心照料它了。”

伊万像是得到鼓舞，从相册中挑出另一张相片，向王耀展示。

于是，在接下来的十分钟里，王耀经历了一场向日葵主题摄影作品展。

在伊万的镜头中，这束向日葵似乎诞生了丰富的性灵，在清晨时，白纱在镜头中曼舞，宽阔的绿叶半掩金黄花盘，如同少女以扇掩面，犹含羞涩；在午后时，花繁似锦，片片舒展，如鼓乐声中盛妆起舞的丰腴美人；在余晖中，花叶微垂，影落在白墙上，似双手合什的静思者。

无论是哪一种性灵，张扬或婉约，共通的是几乎穿透屏幕的活力。

与其说摄影者展露了花的灵魂，不如说是摄影者的灵魂栖息在花中。

伊万垂头，第若干次在相册中挑挑拣拣，王耀忍不住说：“你拍了很多张照片。”

伊万抬头，对王耀说：“我想起你的时候，就会去拜访它。每次看它，总觉得它和上次见面不同。和它接触的一切事物，都变得更加鲜活可爱。我的脑中涌出新的灵感——这一切都自然而然的发生了，很生动，很有趣，很奇妙，我从没有过这种经历。”

“然后我又想起了你，很想和你分享这段美妙的经历，所以我把它们都记录下来。可惜我的摄影技术还很生涩。”说着，伊万微微垂下头，淡金色的发拂过耳朵尖。他避开王耀的注视，眼睛快速眨动，试图掩盖莫名涌上心头的紧张。

从少年时代到青年时光，王耀曾经面对无数次追求，内敛或外放，细腻或粗犷，王耀一一应对，游刃有余。此时面对青年Alpha青涩又直白的话，王耀竟有一种莫名的危机感。

是的，危机感。

这没有让王耀心生怯意，相反，他的眼睛更明亮了。

王耀说：“摄影我不了解，但是从你的作品中，我能够隐约感受到情绪的变化。我想，你的思想已经为它们赋予独特的灵魂。”

伊万绽开一个灿烂的笑容。一瞬间，周围都变得暗淡，唯有他变得闪闪发光，似乎所有的光都汇聚在他的身上。

“对了，我想你会喜欢这个。”

伊万·布拉金斯基将一个小纸袋递给王耀。王耀拆开，看到一本诗集。

在圣/彼/得/堡机场咖啡店中，王耀没有读完的诗集。

无意识抬手蹭蹭鼻尖，伊万·布拉金斯基说：“楼下书店里正巧有这本书，我就买下来了。”

王耀曾抱在怀中的那本诗集，其实正在伊万·布拉金斯基家中。伊万·布拉金斯基原计划将它送给王耀，作为重逢纪念。从圣/彼/得/堡出发时，伊万已经抱着它走过青草地，将它放在副驾驶位上。然而启动引擎的前一刻，伊万返回家中，将它重新放回床头柜。

伊万从废墟中将它翻找出来，它的封皮已经折损，怎么能作为礼物送给王耀呢？伊万·布拉金斯基理直气壮地想。

王耀收到了意料之外的礼物。他纤长的手指摩挲书脊，动作轻怜。

王耀说：“当然喜欢。”

王耀和伊万聊起现代诗，散文，小说，又聊到摄影，雕塑和油画。虽然涉猎领域不同，他们两人的交流却毫无滞碍。不同领域携着各异的规则相互触碰，擦出独特的灵感火花，令他们都感到畅快。

两人相谈甚欢，时间一晃而过。王耀和伊万在地下停车场告别，车流从两人身边缓缓驶过，灯光明明暗暗，像活泼的小精灵牵着手电筒在水泥柱旁奔跑躲藏，小精灵藏住了自己的身影，却疏忽了灯光，它们在王耀和伊万的身边跳跃。

伊万·布拉金斯基说：“我会在HWA系统里提交下一次约会请求，希望你不要拒绝。”

“好。”王耀会心一笑。

伊万·布拉金斯基笑意加深。似有若无的气息又一次萦绕在王耀身边，王耀眼前似乎浮起烟花坠落的景象。一团金色烟花随风飘散之后，另一团烟花点亮苍穹，尽情绽放。坠落，升起，星野之下五光十色。

这片烂漫的烟花一直盘踞王耀的脑海，直到王耀推开家门，春燕一溜烟跑到他面前，皮卡丘睡衣的金黄色长耳朵歪在她柔软的发旋上。

“哥哥，你回来得好早。”春燕说，“怎么没和99%先生一起吃晚餐？”

王耀将钥匙挂在玄关，挑眉：“这是礼仪。”

春燕歪头：“礼仪？”

“生理卫生第一课就会告诉你，Omega和Alpha的信息素的波动水平存在生物节律，在夜幕降临后，我们会迎来信息素活跃度的峰值。所以，异性间的约会通常止步于夜晚，以示尊重。”

“好遗憾，夜晚多有情调啊。”春燕说。

王耀皱眉：“王春燕。你和Alpha在晚上约会了？”

“没有没有！”春燕连连摇头。

眼看王耀启唇，似乎又要追问，春燕连忙打断：“下午的约会，感觉怎样？”

三天前的惊鸿一瞥在脑中闪现，王耀的指尖无意识拂过下唇，露出一个意味不明的轻笑：“还不错。”

春燕脸颊微红：“哥哥，你笑得好……好……色哦。”

王耀回过神，给春燕一个爆栗，自己却忍不住笑出声来。

自初次约会之后，第二次、第三次、第四次……王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基频繁见面，约会的时间逐渐拉长，新奇愉悦的感受却更加浓郁。

虽然没有明确情侣关系，也没有刻意张扬，但任谁都能看出王耀的变化。同事们偶尔会和王耀打趣，说不知道哪位神仙打动了耀哥的凡心。

平时不敢和王耀闲聊的学生们也大着胆子祝福导师。

祝福的学生中却没有江鹭——她性子活泼，在所有学生中与王耀联系最密切。王耀觉得有些奇怪，但没有深究。

学生们的欢乐并没有持续太久，因为论文二稿的截止日期将近。王耀在某信群中提醒一声，手下又是哀鸿遍野。王耀看着嘤嘤嘤嗷嗷嗷的学生们，不为所动，重申学术原则，可以说十分冷酷无情了。

某个午后，江鹭上传论文，是所有学生中的第一位。

王耀收到论文指导系统的提示信息，心中一松。王耀已经计划着一场对话。如果二稿时江鹭依然表现反常，王耀会和江鹭认真聊聊。

王耀眉头舒展，向江鹭发某信：你的论文已收到，望你保持勤勉，我很期待你的成长。

他放下手机，继续为新的论文整理数据，一晃便是夜幕降临。王耀起身，在办公室中散步。

王耀的视线落在墙壁的日历上，恍然，返回办公桌旁，从柜子中取出一个黑色手提包，用一把精巧的小钥匙打开它。

手提包中固定六支玻璃管，管中贮藏15ml淡蓝色液体，玻璃壁贴着棕色标签，标签上印着“Omega抑制剂”的字样。

王耀的指尖落在药剂瓶上，忽然手机响起，又迅速安静。

王耀拿起手机。

是江鹭的未接来电。

和所有畏惧导师的研究生一样，江鹭向来不肯用电话联络王耀。

或许是误触？心中这样猜测，王耀却感到隐隐不安，他回拨过去。

对面立刻接通了，似乎她一直在等待某通电话。

“江鹭？”王耀说。

对面一片安静。过了许久，忽然传来一声隐约的抽泣。

王耀蹙眉，走到窗边，柔声说：“愿意和我聊聊吗。”

在王耀的身后，淡蓝色的透明液体在灯光下闪烁晶莹的光。

王耀的左耳挂着AirPods，右耳贴在右手握着的手机上。

手机传来江鹭断断续续的抽噎：“老板……我男朋，我前任是个人渣，我怎么那么蠢啊……”

“这样吗，干脆痛快哭一场吧。”王耀眉头紧锁，柔声说，“江鹭，你现在在哪里？”

“在我们高中的观星台。当年他在这里向我告白……老板……这里好高啊，哈哈。”

——情形不妙。

王耀右手握紧手机，仔细聆听江鹭的话，在合适的时机作出审慎回应。王耀三两步奔到助教的工作位上，在助教的电脑中搜索出江鹭入学时填写的简历。

高中就读于首/都X中。

细汗从王耀额角冒出，他随手扯开白衬衫的第一颗扣子，显示器的幽光勾勒着形状优美的锁骨。

王耀从西装左口袋掏出另一只手机，左手拇指在屏幕上迅速点击，搜索首/都X中的位置。

它恰巧和大学位于同一片郊区，距此仅需要20分钟车程。

王耀心中稍微轻松一些，他将定位信息发送到自己座驾的自动驾驶系统中，快步走出办公室——王耀很庆幸自己的车停在地面上，因为一旦经过地下停车场，王耀的手机必然会失去信号。在人命悬在高台的此时此刻，王耀不敢冒险失去和江鹭的联络。

右耳边，抽噎声还在持续。王耀也不敢进入电梯，他从20层一路小跑下楼。奔到车边时，王耀有些微微气喘，雪松清淡的香气从他纤长的后颈散逸。

王耀系上安全带，将座驾调整为自动驾驶-全速模式。引擎轰然启动，银色轿车在夜色中奔驰，迅疾而无声。

王耀安抚江鹭，左手开启手机定位，然后拨通紧急联系人电话。下一秒，AirPods里传来轻微的咔嗒声。

信号接通。

软糯的声音从左耳畔传来：“小耀，晚上好～”

王耀一愣。他后知后觉的想起，在昨天的约会中，伊万·布拉金斯基将王耀设置为紧急联络人，并缠着王耀，向王耀索取相同的待遇。

面对伊万·布拉金斯基小熊淋湿般的失落神情，王耀最终妥协了，将十二年不变的紧急联络人110改成了伊万·布拉金斯基。

“小耀？”

王耀思索片刻，左手食指在AirPods上有规律地敲击。

> 三短，三长，三短。

停顿。

> 三短，三长，三短。

摩尔斯电码，SOS，意为国际通用求救讯号。

虽然王耀从未和伊万·布拉金斯基聊过摩尔斯电码，伊万也从未和王耀提及军事、探险或者旅行方面的爱好，但王耀莫名坚信，伊万·布拉金斯基会明白自己的意思。

果然，片刻安静后，AirPods中传来了伊万的回应。

> 一短，一长，一短。

停顿。

> 一短，一长，一短。

摩尔斯电码，R，即Received（接收）。

王耀眉头舒展，将右手中的手机设置为外放模式，靠近AirPods，向伊万传递给多信息。

王耀柔声问：“从首/都X中的观星台看到的星空是什么样子？江鹭，可以和老师说说看吗？”

王耀右手握着的手机里传出一声抽泣，然后是年轻Omega有点沙哑的苦笑声：“很漂亮，每一颗星星都在我手边。”

王耀左耳边的AirPods传来敲击声。

> 长。短。长。短。长。短。长。短。短。短。长。短。长。短。短。

停顿。

> 长。短。长。短。长。短。长。短。短。短。长。短。长。短。短。

摩尔斯电码，CUL，即See you later（稍后见）。

王耀心领神会，这是伊万和自己约在首/都X中观星台碰头。

虽然不知道伊万·布拉金斯基的计划，但是王耀相信他。

王耀抬手，在左耳边敲出R（接收）。

左耳边传来讯号切断声。

右手中的手机忽然也安静了。

空调无声地吹着风，汽车引擎枯燥地运转，自动驾驶系统刻板地播报路况。周围只剩机械声，这个夜晚竟如此死寂。

忽然有一股溺水般的窒息感扼住王耀的咽喉，王耀呼吸变得粗重，冷汗不知不觉打湿王耀的脊背。Omega情绪剧烈波动诱发了信息素的波动，车里的雪松气息更加浓郁了。

王耀从驾驶区的储物空间中取出临时抑制贴片，随手贴在颈后，将雪松气息牢牢封存。

王耀左手拨打110，将手机放在腿上，然后用左手死死掐住右手虎口，借痛觉提神。

左耳边响起三声忙音，接警员平静的声音从AirPods中传来。

王耀长舒一口气。他的左手指离开右手虎口，下一瞬，虎口处迅速充血红肿，王耀浑然不觉。

王耀柔声和江鹭聊天，无意识用左手捂住心脏的位置，胸膛随心脏搏动而急促起伏。血液奔腾，在王耀鼓膜上隆隆作响。王耀在心中第无数次祈祷学生平安。

银色轿车迅速接近目的地，此时正是暑假，首/都X中偌大的校园一片寂静，建筑物中隐约有零星灯光。

首都X中正门的拦车杆闪烁红蓝警戒灯，王耀心中暗叫一声抱歉，脚踩油门冲碎拦车杆，直奔观星台而去。

引擎轰鸣，玻璃碎裂，栏杆坠地，岗亭中保安浑身一抖，手机惊掉在地。保安从腰间拿下对讲机放在嘴边，呼叫校园中巡逻的其他保安们。

联络同事后，保安躬身捡起手机，看到屏幕上又添了新的裂痕，忍不住咒骂一声。

忽然，他的耳边弥漫一股具有压迫力的低音。保安不耐烦地回头，只看见一道红线如流星向自己疾速靠近，甚至在他作出反应之前，一驾重型机车如鬼魅出现在眼前。

漆黑的头盔遮住骑手的面孔，Alpha健硕修长的身躯因此更加引人注目。身着紧身黑衣的Alpha加大油门，嗡鸣从低沉陡然高昂最终在保安耳边重重炸裂，黑色机车平地跃起，飞过一地狼藉随机轰然落地，眨眼间消失在漆黑校园里。

雷鸣般的引擎声将校园的宁静撞得粉碎，碾得尸骨无存。 

保安呆呆地抱头蹲在地上，耳鸣眩晕久久不愈。

Yamaha R6 600cc停在观星台下，2米长、7分米宽、1.1米高的渡鸦色庞然大物偃旗息鼓，唯有殷红前灯明亮，如同蛰伏巨兽的血色冷酷兽瞳。

伊万抚摸耳廓内的微型通信设备。对面传来一阵抱怨：“你要求我调查你的心上Omega，我把情报给你。你又要求我黑进APHHWA系统，我替你黑了。现在你要求我定位手机、绘制地图帮你救人。你的‘一份’报酬是无限可分的吗？”

“传给我。”伊万惜字如金。

伊万注视手中的平板，象征接收数据的小圆球迅速跑过一圈，观星台的3D模型出现在屏幕上。

首/都X中观星台仿照天文台设计，顶部为半球形，其下有观景平台，距离地面15米，边缘凸出。此时，一个莹白光点在平台上移动，那是王耀的手机定位。它忽然减速，最终在东南角停住了。

伊万·布拉金斯基将平板放入腰包。

“开工。”

伊万快步攀登观星台的环形阶梯，他步履轻盈无声，如同隐藏行迹追踪猎物的大猫。三分钟后，伊万到达平台，并且找到了穹顶的维修通道。与其说是通道，不如说是钉在立柱的一串半环型钢条。伊万攀援而上，黑色紧身服勾勒出蓄势待发的肌肉。

通道尽头有一个铁皮门，笨重的大锁牢牢锁住了它。

伊万从战术腰带中取出一个金属条，两秒内解开巨锁，就像随手拔去一棵小草。

伊万抬手，将铁皮门推开，夜风灌入，吹乱他淡金色的短发。

伊万翻上观星台的半球状天顶，猫腰，向东南接近。不一会儿，他找到了自己的目标。

平台边缘坐着一个身形纤弱的Omega，在夜风中摇摇欲坠。王耀也越过了安防栏杆，与江鹭相隔五米。每当王耀试图上前，江鹭就会表现出抗拒的态度。

伊万注视下方的情形，目不交睫。

首都X中的灯光已经悉数亮起，映照着江鹭脸上的凄苦。保安们循声围聚观星台下，仰头看着平台边缘的人影，很快有几个人跑去求援。

随后，警笛声由远及近，三台红白色大车驶入校园。消防员从车中跃下，在平台下铺开柠檬黄色的消防救生气垫。

江鹭忽然提高了说话的声音，随着情绪剧烈波动，Omega香甜的信息素随风散逸，有些飘向穹顶。

伊万·布拉金斯基打了个喷嚏。他看到江鹭身体摇晃幅度逐渐变大，神情终于有了一丝谨慎。蹲踞在穹顶，伊万全神贯注，准备在江鹭失足时将她踹回平台。

江鹭一边大声说着什么，一边在平台边缘踱步，忽然脚下一滑，身体向平台外倾斜，脸因为惊恐而苍白变形。

电光火石之间，王耀冲向江鹭，握住她的一只手将她甩回观星台中！

然而王耀已经冲到平台尽头。他的身体在苍白的水泥块边缘摇晃，最终向地面坠落——

平台上响起江鹭撕心裂肺的尖叫声。

在江鹭脚滑的瞬间，伊万·布拉金斯基遽然起身，脚踏在穹顶边缘，直奔江鹭而去！

然而几乎同时，伊万的视野捕捉到王耀的行动，一刹那间，他已经判断出王耀的意图，心脏剧烈颤抖。

眼睁睁看着王耀的身影消失在平台下，惊怒令伊万头脑更加冷静，他右脚精准地落在平台边缘，身体顺势向外下落，左脚在平台底部重重一踏，从观星台直冲而下，转瞬之间将王耀捉在怀中！

下落的瞬间，似乎时间无限延长——

王耀感受夜风吹拂自己的发，璀璨银河似乎触手可及，群山环抱星辰缓缓向远处飞去，美得令人沉醉。

然后他感到极致的寒冷，风似乎吹彻了躯干，将最后一丝热气通通带走。

这时王耀恍然想起，自己正从高空向下坠落。

像一片叶子，像一滴雨，像一束烟花，即将啪嗒一声落地。

王耀的瞳孔因恐惧而扩散，他向苍穹伸手。

王耀脑中似乎一片空白，似乎又想到了很多很多事情。

恍惚中，王耀又闻到烟花坠落的味道，像是寂寥的，更像是温柔快乐的，阖家团聚时笼罩在身边的那种味道。这让王耀不由的微笑起来。

让王耀想起了伊万•布拉金斯基。

那味道几乎转瞬之间来到他的身边，让王耀恍悟它是真实的，而非幻觉。随后一只手臂勒住王耀的腰，将王耀笼罩在一个钢铁般的怀抱中。

王耀的鼻尖和额头重重的撞击在一片结实的胸膛上，令他鼻子一酸，眼泪几乎瞬间流了出来。仿佛是害怕王耀忽然消失，腰间的手臂是那样用力地禁锢住王耀，让王耀几乎喘不过气来。

奇怪的是，虽然呼吸愈发困难，王耀似乎闻到了更浓郁的味道。被这股气息包围着，王耀仿佛看到火树银花点燃夜空，孩童握着烟花棒嬉闹，用淡金的火花绘出心中的音符，在烟花深处，是铁和铜独特的金属味道，深沉如夜，不息如火，让王耀想起守护俗世安宁的武器。

王耀突然明白，这才是伊万·布拉金斯基的信息素的味道。准确地说，这不是烟花，而是火药、硝烟和子弹的味道。

王耀怔怔抬头，看到伊万·布拉金斯基正垂头看着自己。头顶的万千灯光照亮了伊万深邃的面孔，那双紫色的眸子如同冰雪般冷肃，与王耀四目相交时，刹那间冰销雪霁，化作融融温水。

心跳失速。

雪松清淡的气息从临时抑制贴片下悄悄散逸。

伊万·布拉金斯基冲着王耀粲然一笑，右手护住王耀的后脑，将王耀的头按向自己的胸膛，下巴轻轻抵住王耀可爱的发旋。

Alpha的躯体如同参天大树，将Omega完全庇护在怀中。

热腾腾的气息顺着肌肤传到王耀身上，彻底驱散寒冷。

恐惧也在这片炽热中消解。

王耀的双手环上伊万的腰，将耳朵贴在伊万的胸膛。

扑通——扑通——

王耀闭上眼睛，心中一片澄净安然。

嘭——！

相拥的两人坠落在消防救生气垫正中央，将气垫砸出一个深深的凹陷。

王耀眼前一片眩晕，下意识收紧双臂。

含笑的软糯声音从头顶传来：

“小耀，我接住你了。”

王耀抬头，落入一片温暖的紫色海洋中。

轻柔的吻落在王耀的额头上，一触即分。

“吓死我了。”伊万软绵绵地抱怨，紧紧拥抱王耀，撒娇似的小幅度摇晃。

下一秒，王耀便意识到伊万·布拉金斯基正被自己压在身下，坠落的巨大冲击几乎完全由伊万·布拉金斯基承受了。

王耀连忙向一旁翻身。伊万将王耀揽在怀中，不肯松手。

“接到了接到了！”

消防员们大声呼喊着，拿着担架保温毯急救箱冲到消防救生气垫上。

王耀悚然一惊，脸迅速烧了起来。

急救医生围住王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基，为他们检查软组织、骨骼和内出血情况。

“安全！两人安全！”

“不愧是Alpha的体魄，太强了啊！”

现场轰然响起欢呼。掌声雷动，和警笛声一起在校园中回荡。

江鹭也被消防员解救下来。

江鹭看着王耀，泪水如断线的珠子不停掉落，她满脸羞惭，向王耀深深鞠躬，不敢说话。

王耀拍拍她的肩：“好了，回去吧。”

江鹭痛哭出声。

警方对当事人江鹭、王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基分别录口供。

王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基离开派出所时，夜幕深沉，王耀的肚子忽然响了一声。

伊万·布拉金斯基提议去夜市吃烧烤，王耀欣然赞同。

他们的座驾已经由警察送到派出所的停车场中。两人走向停车场，王耀看着鸦黑色Yamaha R6 600cc，眼睛一亮，吹了声口哨。

伊万的小熊耳朵噌地竖起来，他拍拍机车，笑道：“要不要试试看？”

王耀万分心动，犹豫许久，说：“改天吧。今天坐我的车走。”

银色轿车停在附近的夜市中，两人叫上一打冰啤酒，点了一百串羊肉放在火炭上，大快朵颐。王耀额头渗出汗珠，他随手擦去，仰头喝光一杯冰啤酒。

伊万·布拉金斯基扯扯围巾，鼻尖的细汗在火光中闪烁。

在一片轻松愉悦的气氛中，雪松的气息骤然由淡转浓，王耀急忙用手死死护住后颈的贴片，然而于事无补。Omega信息素从指缝间爆发开来。

如同诱人的浆果一夕成熟饱满，在枝头摇摇欲坠。

周围出现了一阵骚动，Alpha们纷纷向王耀看去。

一个人站了起来。许多人陆续站了起来。各种Alpha信息素在夜晚的空气中悄悄弥散。

王耀脸色苍白如雪，他伸手去握啤酒瓶，发觉自己手指酸软，已经出现发情症状。

——抑制剂效果过于完美，王耀平生从没体验过Omega发情的虚弱无力。

王耀如临深渊惊惶万分，洁白的牙将下唇咬出血来。

下一秒，伊万·布拉金斯基将王耀拦腰抱在腿上，火药、硝烟和子弹在夜风中齐齐爆裂，强大的威压森然笼罩全场。

在场的Alpha感到喉骨被死死扼住。向最强者臣服是刻在Alpha灵魂中的本能，恐惧令他们脸色苍白双腿发软踉跄后退跌倒在地，体弱的几人已经瘫软成一团，瑟瑟发抖。

伊万将一卷钱压在啤酒瓶下，一手托住王耀的背，一手环住王耀的腿弯，将他抱在怀中。王耀放松身体，倚靠在伊万宽阔的胸膛上。

怀抱王耀，伊万向外走去。无人敢拦住他的去路。

原本喧嚣的夜市已经安静得针落可闻。四面八方的视线统统投射在他们身上，带着恐惧，迷恋，或好奇。

两人走出夜市，回到银色轿车边。

伊万将王耀轻轻放在副驾驶位，绕到汽车另一侧，进入驾驶位。

汽车引擎轰鸣，王耀苦笑：“出门仓促，忘记抑制剂的事情了。”

伊万伸出右手，轻柔地擦去王耀额间的汗。触手可及是细腻的肌肤和不同寻常的高热，伊万向来稳定如钢铁的手，FSB顶尖战士的右手，此刻正在微微颤抖。

伊万的左手握着反向盘，力度几乎可以将方向盘捏碎，手背与小臂上青筋暴起。

诱人的信息素无孔不入，伊万·布拉金斯基觉得自己眼中充血，即将疯狂。他不敢侧头看Omega满是红晕的脸，沉声问：“你家地址？”

王耀沉默片刻，忽然反手撕掉颈后的临时抑制贴片，扔向窗外。他伸手扯住伊万·布拉金斯基的围巾，力度虚弱，但毫无动摇。

伊万·布拉金斯基缓缓转头，贪婪地盯住那双盈了水的琥珀色眸子。

在王耀的眼中，伊万·布拉金斯基看到了清晰的意志。

热，从躯体内不停散发的热。

白衬衫被汗水打湿，贴在王耀的肌肤上，随胸膛急促起伏，隐约透出两点淡粉色。伊万·布拉金斯基隔着衣料，用唇舌采撷即将成熟的浆果。布料摩擦敏感的乳头，陌生的口腔将它们包裹，温热的津液将它们濡湿。灵活的舌头在乳晕作乱，忽然又大力舔上乳尖，让那枚可爱的浆果颤巍巍坚硬。

硝烟和雪松的气息在卧室中交缠。

从右胸口绵延的痒意让王耀抽气，无意识抬起左手，手指陷入淡金色的短发中。王耀从不知道那里是自己的敏感带。这场盛宴刚刚掀开帷幕一角，王耀将会逐渐知道，他对于自己的了解还停留在……浅层。

王耀的右腕被伊万的左手捉住。手腕内侧的肌肤细嫩洁白，被另一只手迷恋地摩挲。

在王耀在Omega中属于身形挺拔的范畴，尤其十指修长。然而在伊万·布拉金斯基那只手的对比下，王耀的手显得纤细又可怜。那只向来握着纸笔、在键盘上敲击如飞的手，被另一只手轻易地握入掌心，如同轻易捏在手心的水鸟。

禁锢着，暧昧地揉弄着。

碍事的墨绿西装裤被Alpha仓促剥落，内裤挂在王耀纤细的脚腕上，又随着两人的动作跌落在地。

伊万的手在王耀臀瓣上大力揉捏，他爱死了这种细腻柔韧的手感。伊万肆意玩弄着它，将这团玉白揉成漂亮的浅粉色。

王耀吐出一丝气声，低哑撩人，伊万的动作不由失了力道，手指深深陷入柔韧的粉色臀瓣中。

煽情的交缠擦出情欲的火花，令王耀的后腰更加酥软，王耀不由夹紧双腿，充血的后穴黏膜受到惊扰，轻易地勾起新一波热意。王耀的手指收紧，无意识扯痛了伊万。

伊万抬头，一丝透明的线恋恋不舍地牵在唇角。他的视线落在王耀绯红的脸上，他不愿眨眼，生怕错过身下美景的任何一瞬。王耀撑起身体，吻上伊万的唇角。随即王耀的唇上落下一个火热的吻，伊万滚烫的舌头撬开王耀的唇齿，不住地汲取津液和空气，几乎令王耀窒息。

烟花在脑中明灭，颤栗顺着脊髓一路炸开，后穴涌出又一波液体，令王耀羞红了脸。

许久，两人分开，都有些气喘。王耀解开白衬衫的扣子，随手将它扔在一旁。

洁白如玉的柔韧身体完全被Alpha笼罩在身下。卧室柔软的灯光，竟没有一丝落在Omega的身上。

好甜。伊万恍惚地想。

伊万的手探入王耀的腿缝，指尖触到一阵濡湿。王耀下意识夹紧，却让伊万感到了别样的兴奋。

一只火热的手在王耀大腿内侧的私密处来回摩挲揉捻，指甲偶尔轻轻擦过会阴边缘。被侵犯的感觉令王耀浑身紧绷。

“别，万尼亚……啊……！”异物忽然顶入王耀的后穴，王耀猝不及防叫出声来。那是伊万的食指，它缓缓向王耀身体更深处探索。指腹的薄茧带来更异样的感触，在主人发出指令之前，绯色的黏膜已经兴奋地拥抱入侵者。

诱人的触感顺着敏感的指尖传入躯体，在伊万的脑海中纤毫毕现。拇指与中指也迫不及待探入神秘乡，三根手指在王耀的后穴中搅出暧昧的水声。

潮湿而柔软，紧致而温热。当揉捻在某些位置时，后穴痉挛着收紧，液体顺着手指流入伊万的掌心。

几乎不需要Alpha扩张，Omega的后穴已经做好了准备。

伊万抽出湿淋淋的手，深深嗅了嗅，又将手指放在王耀眼前，逼迫王耀看自己满手的透明液体。那股液体散发着浓郁的信息素的味道。是邀请Alpha叩门拜访的信号。

“小耀已经熟透了哦。”伊万低笑。

王耀的耳朵瞬间红透了，他琥珀色的眼睛变得更加湿润，可爱的样子让伊万情不自禁地俯身轻吻王耀的眼睛。

火热的硬物贴上了王耀的臀缝，挤开粉色的软肉，在穴口处暧昧磨蹭。

王耀惊恐地发现，仅仅是性器的头部，它的尺寸已经令王耀感到危险。王耀扯住伊万的袖口：“等等——”

然而伊万·布拉金斯基已经忍不住了。他的大手握住王耀的胯骨，将勃发的欲望顶进了湿软的小口中。仅初窥门径，敏感的头部被吮吸着，已足以令人浑身发麻，让伊万不由遐想深处的销魂。伊万瞳孔一缩，费劲浑身力气克制直入到底的冲动。以自己性器的尺寸，即便身下的人已经准备好，也将接纳得万分艰难。

“啊——”王耀惊叫，小腿弹动，被伊万毫不留情地压制在身下。

性器比手指粗壮太多，王耀感觉自己的身体正在被缓缓劈开，疼痛将欲望驱散，他大口喘息，身前的阳具也可怜兮兮地垂落。

王耀后穴抽搐紧缩，让伊万又是享受又是艰难。汗水从他肌肉鲜明的脊背上渗出，子弹和硝烟的气息更加浓郁。

伊万一手捏住王耀的腰，另一只手握住王耀的性器，在柱身上撸动，间或照料柱身旁的精囊。

发情期的Omega再次被欲望俘获，肌肉逐渐放松。

伊万俯身和王耀接吻，缓缓抽动性器，慢慢向深处推进。

王耀不知煎熬的时间有多久。巨物缓慢进入他的身体，似乎永无尽头。习惯疼痛之后，后穴深处的空虚感变得更加鲜明。王耀感觉后穴涌出又一股液体，浇在火热的硬物上，那硬物剧烈地颤动了一下，忽然停住不动了。

王耀结束深吻，捧着伊万·布拉金斯基的脸。淡金色的发丝被汗水打湿，紫色的眸子因为压抑而显得有些可怖。英俊的Alpha竭力向Omega微笑。

王耀深吸一口气，说：“进来吧。”

“小耀会受伤的。”伊万的脸贴在王耀颈侧，撒娇似的蹭了蹭。

“我可没这么脆弱。”王耀将脸贴在伊万的头上，“万尼亚，我想要你。”

伊万在王耀修长的颈上轻吻，他说：“别怕，抱紧我。”

说着，他猛地将自己挺入王耀身体深处。

饱胀感和痛感到达顶点，激烈的快感猝然迸发，王耀眼眶骤然发红，他浑身颤抖双腿弹蹬，尖叫声被伊万的深吻堵在喉咙里。王耀感觉那块炽热坚硬的阳具几乎顶在了自己胃上，满足感和恐惧感同时炸裂，令王耀不住颤栗，紧紧环抱伊万。Alpha紧绷的躯体如同野兽般强健，带来安全感的同时，也散发无尽的侵略感。

烟花和子弹的味道渗入王耀的身体。

伊万小幅度抽动性器，被软肉痴痴缠绕的快感令他脊背发麻。伊万抬起王耀的一只腿挂在自己腰上，急迫地向上顶弄，让自己进入得更深。

“啊……啊……万尼亚……”

王耀股间响起暧昧的水声。随着伊万大力抽插，快感层层叠叠，王耀眼前发白，挂在伊万腰上的腿痉挛着收紧，生理性的泪水流出。

王耀哭喊一声射了出来。射精连带后穴抽搐，伊万放缓抽插的频率，享受被紧密包裹的极致快感。

伊万随手将精液涂在王耀的小腹上，感受那里肌肤的滑腻，爱不释手。

王耀呼吸急促，细汗渗出，让他的身体显得洁白又晶莹。伊万迷恋地看着，忽然拔出性器，肠液如同失禁一般从王耀股间流出，王耀抬臂掩面，不住惊喘。

后穴的空虚感让王耀很不适应，他的脚趾轻勾，在伊万劲瘦的腰上摩挲。伊万捉起王耀的脚，放在唇边亲了一下，随后捞起王耀，让他趴跪在床上。

伊万炽热的身躯从王耀背后覆上，他坚硬炽热的巨物缓缓顶入王耀殷红的穴口，触到后穴某个隐秘角落。那里已经为Alpha打开，那扇隐秘入口正通向Alpha的销魂乡。

伊万吻着王耀漂亮的蝴蝶骨，用力插进Omega的生殖腔中。王耀正处在射精后的不应期，猝然降临的巨大快感让他尖叫出声，泪水渗出他嫣红的眼眶。

“万尼亚——啊——”

生殖腔的紧致温热远胜于肠道，伊万揽住王耀的腰，以一种将身下人钉死的力道大力抽插，精囊拍打在王耀的臀部，将它们染成绯红。

一波高过一波的快感令王耀死死攥进床单，他腰部酸软，全靠伊万揽住才不至于跌落在床上。原本干净整洁的床单已被体液玷污得一片狼藉。白浊从王耀小腹和阳物滴落，和身下的狼藉混作一团。

伊万覆住王耀的左手，与王耀十指交缠，深深吻着王耀的后颈。伊万握着王耀的手，放在王耀的小腹，加大抽插的力道：“感到我了吗？”

平坦紧致的小腹被硬物顶得凸起，淫乱极了，王耀被迫用手感受着，巨大的羞耻感和快感令他啜泣起来。

“好大，好粗……好烫……”王耀恍惚着说。王耀不敢相信自己竟吞下这么可怕的东西，但他已经依赖甚至沉醉于此了。

伊万瞳孔紧缩，他克制不住加大了抽插的力道，让王耀崩溃哭喊。

“万尼亚……太……太快了……”王耀胡乱哭喊。

然而这次，无论王耀如何哭喊求饶，伊万都没有再放轻力道。

穴口经历过度开采，已经变成糜烂的殷红，Omega的生殖腔却紧致如初，每一次性器抽离都得到竭力挽留，每一次插入都感受挤压吸吮的快感，让Omega身上的Alpha销魂蚀骨。

感觉接近顶点时，伊万再次加快了抽插的速度，王耀的身躯已经因为情欲而完全酥软，伊万落在他脊背的每一个吻都令他不断颤栗。王耀再次到达高潮，稀薄的白浊滴沥在他的身下。

被痉挛的生殖腔紧紧舔舐围裹，伊万也濒临顶点。伊万垂头咬破王耀颈后的腺体，将自己的信息素注入其中，硝烟与雪松水乳交融，伊万的眸子因兴奋而变深。

“呜……啊……”王耀脚趾绷紧，浑身颤抖，瘫软在伊万的臂弯。

伊万的性器顶端膨胀，将Omega死死钉死在身下。大股炽热的精液射入Omega的生殖腔，射精持续了十分钟，精液冲击生殖腔的快感源源不绝，让Omega眼前一白昏了过去。

射精结束时，Omega的小腹已经微微凸起。

……

王耀与春燕双双站在客厅外。王父与王母正在客厅中抱头痛哭。

春燕嘟囔：“我催你找男朋友，是为了让你分担火力。你咋全垒打呢？这下好了，爸妈伤心欲绝，我什么时候才能带安雅上门呢？”

万尼亚也眼泪汪汪，天天说要登门拜访呢。

什么时候爸妈才能接受一夜之间两个omega孩子都有伴侣的惊天消息呢？

王耀捏捏鼻梁，苦恼地想。

完

承蒙惠顾，请称赞我的车技！

谢——谢——你——


End file.
